When withdrawing ultrapure liquids, such as organic solvents, acids and alkalis which are required inter alia for the production of pharmaceuticals, polymeric optical fibers, optical memories or highly-integrated semiconductor components, from transport containers, the quality of the ultrapure liquid may not be brought into question. This means that in addition to chemical contamination particulate contamination must also be largely excluded. It follows that in the withdrawing device parts sliding on one another, dead volumes and the supply of contaminated ventilation media are to be avoided.